blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
AJ to the Rescue/Gallery/3
Animal Jokes part 2 S5E2 Pickle still doing his comedy act.png S5E2 Crusher taken aback.png S5E2 Crusher annoyed with Pickle's act.png S5E2 Pickle "Another joke?".png|Another joke? S5E2 Pickle "How about this?".png S5E2 Pickle telling a skunk joke.png S5E2 Pickle silences himself.png S5E2 Pickle giving the skunk punchline.png S5E2 Skunks laughing at AJ.png S5E2 Crusher barges up to Pickle.png S5E2 Crusher swipes the microphone.png S5E2 Crusher "I'm gonna tell a way funnier joke".png S5E2 Pickle excited to hear Crusher's joke.png S5E2 Crusher getting the animals' attention.png S5E2 Crusher "Knock, knock!" 2.png S5E2 Pickle "Who's there?" 2.png S5E2 Crusher "Toothbrushes!".png S5E2 Pickle "Toothbrushes who?".png S5E2 Crusher tries to think of the punchline again.png S5E2 Pickle "Dance on your head?".png S5E2 Crusher "Exactly!".png|Exactly! S5E2 Crusher "Toothbrushes who dance on my head! ".png S5E2 Toothbrushes land on Crusher.png S5E2 Toothbrushes dance on Crusher's head.png S5E2 Animals laughing at the dancing toothbrushes.png S5E2 Pickle calling Crusher the funniest.png Mudballs Canyon/AJ meets an elephant S5E2 AJ and animals in the treetops.png S5E2 AJ and animals zipline down.png S5E2 AJ and animals zipline across a vine.png S5E2 AJ and animals still ziplining.png S5E2 AJ and animals jump off the zipline.png S5E2 AJ sees his watch beeping.png S5E2 AJ "Hang on, animals".png S5E2 AJ answers the call.png S5E2 Blaze appears on the watch.png S5E2 Blaze "I'm okay".png S5E2 Blaze wishing he could get out.png S5E2 AJ "Nothing's gonna stop us".png S5E2 Blaze ending the call with AJ.png S5E2 AJ rallying the animals.png S5E2 AJ running "This way".png S5E2 AJ and animals jump high.png S5E2 AJ and animals pass a tree.png S5E2 AJ and animals descend a hump.png S5E2 AJ and animals reach a canyon.png S5E2 AJ hears a rumbling sound.png S5E2 AJ wondering what the sound is.png S5E2 Firefly sees something horrible.png S5E2 AJ sees mud balls.png S5E2 AJ and animals alarmed.png S5E2 AJ "Look out!".png S5E2 Mud ball getting close.png S5E2 AJ and animals run for it.png S5E2 AJ and animals hide behind a rock.png S5E2 That was close.png S5E2 We need a way to get past.png S5E2 AJ "But how?".png S5E2 Elephant found.png S5E2 AJ "And he's got the perfect".png S5E2 AJ "His trunk!".png S5E2 AJ telling an elephant's adaptive trait.png S5E2 Elephant sucks up water.png S5E2 Elephant spraying water.png S5E2 Elephant soaking himself.png S5E2 Elephant spraying water into his mouth.png S5E2 AJ asking the elephant for help.png S5E2 Elephant sprays mud everywhere.png S5E2 AJ happy the elephant will help.png S5E2 AJ "Great!".png S5E2 AJ ready to get blasting.png S5E2 AJ hops on the elephant's trunk.png S5E2 Elephant helping the monkey on.png S5E2 Elephant sucking up the water.png S5E2 Elephant charges away.png Blasting mud balls S5E2 Elephant approaches the canyon.png S5E2 Let the elephant know when it's time.png S5E2 Watch for mud balls.png S5E2 Mud balls appear.png S5E2 Elephant ready to blast the mud balls.png S5E2 First mud ball blasted.png S5E2 Second mud ball blasted.png S5E2 Another mud ball approaches.png S5E2 Third mud ball blasted.png S5E2 AJ and animals cheer for the elephant.png S5E2 AJ "Nice blasting, elephant".png S5E2 Elephant trumpets happily.png S5E2 Elephant continues through the canyon.png S5E2 Keep looking.png S5E2 Look for more mud balls.png S5E2 More mud balls appear.png S5E2 Fourth mud ball blasted.png S5E2 Fifth mud ball blasted.png S5E2 Sixth mud ball blasted.png S5E2 Elephant makes it through again.png S5E2 AJ and animals cheering again.png S5E2 Elephant continues further.png S5E2 Just a little farther.png S5E2 Look for the last mud balls.png S5E2 Last mud balls.png S5E2 Seventh mud ball blasted.png S5E2 Eighth mud ball blasted.png S5E2 Elephant giving one last spray.png S5E2 Final mud ball being sprayed.png S5E2 Final mud ball blasted.png S5E2 Monkey and firefly cheering.png S5E2 AJ and animals passed the canyon.png S5E2 AJ "We made it past the mud balls".png S5E2 AJ thanking the elephant.png S5E2 Elephant happily sprays water.png S5E2 Everyone laughing at the elephant.png S5E2 Monkey pointing to something ahead.png S5E2 AJ "You're right".png S5E2 There's the mud pit.png S5E2 AJ "Hang on, Blaze!".png S5E2 AJ "Friends to the rescue!" 4.png|"Friends to the Rescue!" S5E2 Elephant heads for the mud pit.png Rescuing Blaze S5E2 Blaze trying to get out still.png S5E2 Blaze feeling discouraged.png S5E2 AJ appears at the top of the hole.png S5E2 Animals gather round AJ.png S5E2 Blaze "Hey, animals".png S5E2 AJ rallies his animal friends together.png S5E2 AJ tells the firefly to find a vine.png S5E2 Firefly accepts her task.png S5E2 Firefly flies up a tree.png S5E2 Firefly lights up a vine.png S5E2 AJ tells the elephant to hold the vine.png S5E2 Elephant accepts his task.png S5E2 Elephant grabbing the vine.png S5E2 Elephant holds the vine.png S5E2 Elephant drops the vine down.png S5E2 AJ and monkey slide down the vine.png S5E2 AJ and monkey slide downward to Blaze.png S5E2 AJ tells the monkey to swing him to Blaze.png S5E2 Monkey swings AJ back and forth.png S5E2 Monkey tosses AJ.png S5E2 AJ lands in Blaze.png S5E2 Blaze and AJ reunited.png S5E2 AJ "Let's get you out of here".png S5E2 Blaze strains once again.png S5E2 Blaze reminding of the mud.png S5E2 AJ "You can do it".png S5E2 Time for Blazing Speed again.png S5E2 Blazing Speed engine deploys for the second time.png S5E2 Blaze "Ready when you are".png S5E2 Give Blaze Blazing Speed again.png S5E2 Blazing Speed being activated again.png|Let's Blaze! S5E2 Blaze's tires spin rapidly.png S5E2 Blaze breaks free of the mud.png S5E2 Blaze drives onto the wall.png S5E2 Blaze drives around the wall.png S5E2 Blaze looping around the mud pit.png S5E2 Blaze jumps out of the mud pit.png S5E2 Blaze landing to safety.png S5E2 Blaze is freed.png S5E2 Animals congratulating Blaze's rescue.png S5E2 AJ and elephant high tire.png S5E2 Blaze helping the monkey aboard.png S5E2 Blaze thanking everyone.png S5E2 Firefly chirps happily.png S5E2 Elephant trumpeting happily.png S5E2 AJ "You're welcome, Blaze".png S5E2 AJ wonders what to do.png S5E2 Monkey holds his kite.png S5E2 Blaze "Great idea".png S5E2 Blaze "Let's all fly a kite".png S5E2 Monkey tossing his kite out.png S5E2 Kite transition.png S5E2 Kite in the sky again.png S5E2 Monkey happily flying his kite.png S5E2 Animals tag along on the kite flying.png S5E2 Blaze, AJ and animals fly a kite together.png S5E2 Firefly flies by the kite.png S5E2 AJ grabs the kite string.png S5E2 AJ lands on a tree leaf.png S5E2 AJ flying a kite on a leaf.png S5E2 AJ flying kite and riding leaf.png S5E2 AJ jumps on his leaf.png S5E2 Blaze watching AJ's kite flying.png S5E2 Kite soaring upward.png S5E2 AJ soars into the sky.png S5E2 Blaze and AJ in air together.png Animal Jokes part 3 S5E2 Comedy act still going on.png S5E2 Pickle "I'll tell one last joke".png S5E2 Pickle about to tell the funniest joke ever.png S5E2 Pickle tells one last joke.png S5E2 Pickle pauses for the last time.png S5E2 Pickle gives the final punchline.png S5E2 Pickle's audience left side.png S5E2 Pickle's audience right side.png S5E2 Crusher shuts Pickle up.png S5E2 Crusher denying that's the funniest joke ever.png S5E2 Crusher "I'll tell you the funniest joke ever".png S5E2 Crusher prepares his last joke.png S5E2 Crusher "Knock, knock!" 3.png S5E2 Pickle "Who's there?" 3.png S5E2 Crusher "Bananas!".png S5E2 Pickle "Bananas who?".png S5E2 Crusher still can't think of a punchline.png S5E2 Pickle "Dance on your head?" 2.png S5E2 Crusher "Bananas who dance on my head!".png S5E2 Crusher suddenly pauses.png S5E2 Crusher appailed.png S5E2 Bananas bounce on Crusher.png S5E2 Bananas dance on Crusher's head.png S5E2 Crusher laughing from the bananas.png S5E2 Pickle "That is the funniest joke ever!".png S5E2 Pickle laughing with Crusher.png S5E2 Final shot of the stage.png S5E2 Iris out on Crusher.png Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 5 episode galleries